I Love my Mom!
by LuisaLane
Summary: ¿Que es lo que harías para darle algo a tu madre en su día? Nessie, no le da a Bella algo que vale millones, basta con un pedazo de papel expresando lo que sientes por ese ser delicado, que te dio la vida. ¡FELIZ DÍA a todas las MADRES!


_**Hola a todos ;)**_

_**Como han estado? espero que bien , ok, esta viene siendo mi primera historia de Twilight, en si, mi PRIMER ONEHOT**_

_**(Inspirado en el dia de las madres, así que feliciten a sus mamás y quiéranlas MUCHO :D)**_

_DISCLAIMER:__ Dejar MUY EN CLARO dese ¡YA! Twilight es propiedad de su respectiva autora:_ _Stephenie Meyer_

_**(SOY DUEÑA DE ESTE FIC y otros Fics Futuros, por lo tanto, ME RESPONSABILIZO DE LO QUE PASE ACA)**_

_**Espero y lo disfruten ;)**_

* * *

I LOVE my Mom!

Era un día común en la casa de la familia Cullen Swam, un acabaña grande con un enorme y hermoso jardín alrededor con un gran árbol donde...había un neumático colgante para que la pequeña Reneesme pudiera niña siempre se divertía allí, incluso Jacob, con ayuda de Seth y su padre Billy le construyeron una casita del árbol y ella, no pudo sentirse más contenta.

...

_**{En la noche}**_

Bella se encontraba preparando la cena mientras Edward estaba con su hija en la sala mientras escuchaban en la radio lo que parecía ser Música clásica, luego giro un poco la cabeza para ver a su mujer y al notar que estaba ocupada con la cena, volteo su cabeza a donde su hija.

**-Edward:** Reneesme, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a tu madre? (le susurro al oído)

**-Nessie:** Aun no se papá, tal vez le escriba una carta. Igual, no hay dinero para comprarle un regalo.

**-Edward:** No te preocupes, haz le tú la carta, que yo me encargare de...

**-Nessie:** Ok, papá.

**-Bella: **¡A CENAR!

**-Edward y Nessie:** ¡Ya vamos!

Después de la cena, se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. Reneesme no se durmió, ya que se quedo toda la noche escribiéndole la carta a Bella, de todas formas no tenia escuela mañana.

* * *

_**::POV EDWARD::**_

Cuando me despierto, me encuentro con un dulce aroma que mi nariz no deja de oler, el aroma de flores me llena de alegría todos los días.

Al girarme en la cama el olor de flores se hace cada vez más intenso, mas... mis ojos completamente, aun cuando me encontraba dormido y...allí estaba ella, mi querida y amada esposa.

Bella dormía profundamente, se sentía tan cansada que no quise despertarla, ahí fue cuando aproveche y me levante silenciosamente, con cuidado. Me dirigí a la cocina y prepare el desayuno, no sin antes ir de cacería. Bella ya aprendió a controlar su sed.

Luego de terminar, me dirigi al cuarto de mi pequeña Reneesme, la encontré dormida apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio, no la desperté, ya que paso toda la noche escribiéndole a su madre. Lo sé porque leí su mente.

**-Edward: **_"Si pudiera leerle los pensamientos a Bella, sabría que es lo que quiere de día de la madre...Cielos, que dilema"_

Cogí unas cobijas y arrope a mi hija, para después salir de su cuarto. Cuando llegue al mío, Bella...ya estaba despierta.

**-Edward:** Mi amor, al fin despiertas.

**-Bella:** ¿Por qué lo dices? (pregunta confundida)

**-Edward:** Bueno, porque sueles levantarte temprano, bueno…eso era antes, recuerdas que, los vampiros NO duermen. Ah casi se me olvida te prepare el desayuno.

**-Bella:** Gracias mi amor, siempre tan atento, oye… ¿Dónde esta Nessie?

**-Edward:** Todavía no despierta.

Después de darle a Bella su desayuno en la cama me fui directo a donde Renesmee, a ver si ya se había despertado.

* * *

_**::POV NESSIE::**_

En realidad ya me había levantado, me toco fingir creyendo que era mamá, lo bueno es que había sido falsa alarma, mi papá entro al cuarto y me tapo con unas cuantas sabanas.

Para ser sincera, me acosté un poco tarde escribiendo la carta de día de las madres a mi mamá, mi cesto de basura ya esta lleno y es que, no me daba con mi inspiración.

La carta que le escribí expresa todo nuestro amor hacia ella, desde que naci hasta el día de hoy.

**-Edward:** ¿Renesmee? ¿Puedes abrir hija?

**-Nessie:** Claro papa _"Que bueno que no fue mi madre"_ (pensé aliviada a lo que abría la puerta) Hola papi.

**-Edward:** Nena (me besa la frente), ¿ya le hiciste la carta a tu madre cielo?

**-Nessie:** ¿Por qué crees que tengo ojeras? (un poco molesta)

**-Edward:** Oh, la verdad es que no me fije, y bueno, vamos a donde tu mamá y…No olvides la carta.

**-Nessie:** ok!

Cogí la carta y salí con papá a su habitación, aún seguía con el pijama puesta.

Llegamos al cuarto de mis papás y mi madre se estaba terminando el desayuno.

**-Nessie**: ¡Hola mami!

**-Bella:** Hola preciosa ¿Qué tienes ahí?

**-Nessie:** ¡Ah sí! Ten mamá, es para ti.

**-Bella:** ¿Para mí? (me pregunto y yo asentí)

Mi madre cogió la carta y se puso a leerla, pude notar que… a medida que iba leyendo, una que otra lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, tenía ganas de llorar con ella; incluso note que papá también lloraba, al verla llorar, le gusto el poema que le escribí.

**-Nessie:** ¿Te gusto mami?

**-Bella:** Hijita, eso fue… ¡Hermoso!, ¡Gracias Renesmee!

Dicho esto me abraza, papá se unió también a ese tierno abrazo del cual no nos queríamos separar. Duramos así un buen rato, entre lagrimas y sollozos, a lo que le dije: _"FELIZ DIA, MAMÁ",_ entre besos y abrazos.

* * *

_**::POV BELLA::**_

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, mi pequeña hija me hizo una carta y Edward me preparo el desayuno. Fue un día excepcional, ambos me consintieron como si fuese la Reina de la casa, corrección, soy la Reina de esta casa, de la familia, donde nuestra casa es nuestro reino, Edward es el Rey y Renesmee, es nuestra adorada princesa.

Cuando Nessie me entrego ese pedazo de papel, algo arrugado. El titulo decía _"I love You, Mom!", _se trataba de una carta y como dijo mi niña, era para mí, la leí con determinación y una lagrima paso por mi mejilla, el poema era sentimental, no era muy largo y…expresaba lo que ella sentía por mí, desde su nacimiento, alzó un poco la mirada y me dio tanta alegría al ver que mi hija y mi esposo estaban llorando, se les notaban unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo por su piel, fue… ¡Emotivo!

_I love You Mom!_

_Madre mía, que siempre a mi lado estas,_

_cada día con una sonrisa, alegras nuestras vidas,_

_largos cabellos, que caen como cascadas doradas de agua dulce._

_Labios rojos, como la sangre y ojos negros, cual canicas;_

_eres la luz que brilla cada mañana, aun cuando el sol deja de brillar,_

_tienes belleza y como tú no hay ninguna. _

_Si tengo pesadillas, me consuelas;_

_si lloro, vez la manera de que sienta alegría, _

_porque siempre estás aquí, conmigo._

Cada vez que iba leyendo, mis labios comenzaron a temblar, ya quería llorar, en realidad, ya estaba llorando, pero en silencio, mi hija ya noto que mis lágrimas rodaban por mi blanca piel, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y no era a causa de que ahora soy vampira, estaban rojos de las lagrimas.

_Fuerza, valentía e intelecto, es lo que tienes mamá _

_y mi papá te ama con su inmenso corazón._

_Ahora sé cómo se siente que aguas cristalinas caigan por tu piel, _

_cada vez que me vez llorar, tus ojos se vuelven grandes y hermosos;_

_todos los días, tardes y noches me consientes, como si no hubiese un mañana, _

_me saludas y despides de besos colosales y cientos de abrazos._

_Eres la mejor madre del mundo y…TE AMO, con todo mi ser,_

_¡Feliz día!_

Después de leer la carta, los tres nos abrazamos con fuerza, casi no respirábamos de la emoción, Nessie me susurro al oído un: _"FELIZ DIA, MAMÁ", a lo que les respondí a los dos con un:"LOS AMO"_

_Ama a tu madre, porque como ella no hay ninguna._

_Te consiente, cuida y vela de que a ti no te pase nada._

_Siempre estará contigo, aun en los difíciles momentos._

_Dedícale todo su amor, desde lo mas mínimo, como un simple TE QUIERO._

_¡FELIZ DIA a todas las MADRES!_

**The End!**

* * *

_**Bien este fue mi primer ONESHOT de Twilight, luego hare una historia dando lugar a lo que podría pasar después del libro AMANECER ;)**_

_**QUIERAN MUCHO A SUS MADRES**_

_**;)Luisa;)**_


End file.
